The Shifter
by Triskelion1
Summary: A boy who cross worlds appears in Bayville of the X-Men Evo world. What are his intentions?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Marvel owns all the X-Men characters. And the bastardization known as Evan "Spyke" Daniels is the WB's fault. Now lets get it on!  
  
A/N: Italics represent thought. represents telepathic conversation.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Damn!!! My powers kick in again while I'm leading the final siege of this world's human-mutant war, and go figures it's on the grounds of the decimated Bayville High School. This cannot be happening! I feel the pull from within me come out and all of a sudden the world has shifted again and now I'm searching the planes to see where I am. But I'll get back to that in a minute. You're probably wondering who this is, right? Well I've been called The God of Chaos, The Savior of Civilization, General of the Trans- Continental Mutant Army (lengthy title huh?), Terrorist Leader of the X- Men, and my favorite Michael the student who lost his life. Basically my innate mutant powers shifts me from dimension to dimension. Hence the nice assortment of titles I've picked up and I'm only sixteen! My other ability allows me to bend reality over a short distance which turn gives me the ability to fly.  
  
Now I won't go into each world and how I received each title, so let's get right to this world. Strange I don't sense any kind of war, that's a new one I usually end up having to aid in a war of some sorts, and there seems to be almost no hostility towards mutants. And yes I do have psionic abilities and no I can't read minds only the other planes of a world. My appearance is not exactly normal I'm 6'6, weigh around 150, have blue hair, and gray on blue eyes. Class seems to just be getting out when a few students catch my eyes. A kid with blue hair apparently trying and failing to flirt with this tiny wisp of a girl with brown hair done up in a ponytail. A Goth, god I still remember that classification, who was essentially covered from head to toe. A very pretty girl with red hair down to her waist and lovely blue eyes talking to a boy who was wearing a pair of red sunglasses, ruby quartz glasses, I corrected myself.  
  
Yes, I know all about the x-men on most worlds I visit that are in the middle of a human-mutant war the Xavier Institute was the first place hit. It's quite sad really I really liked that place that's where I learned to control most of my abilities, minus the world shifting of course. Then he walked out of the door's carrying a skate board, Evan Daniels, the last surviving X-Man on the world I just left who had betrayed me a few days earlier, though he's not there anymore nobody betrays me. Yes Evan Daniels is a fluke he shows up in very few worlds, he technically shouldn't exist at all. And always Evan Daniels ruins the relationship between humans and mutants, it really, really pisses me off.  
  
That's why I'm here I guess to make sure this Evan Daniels doesn't ruin things. And I was so looking forward to a little vacation.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: What do you think? Yes, now that I know I personally hate Evan Daniels, they shouldn't of done that to Marrow. So expect him to be hurt a little, and possibly probably killed.  
  
A/N: And to have a better grips on Michael's world shifting ability—it just happens he has no control obviously, and he can only enter worlds that are somewhat similar to his original world, which didn't have an Evan Daniels just a suped up Brotherhood.  
  
A/N: Please review even if it is just to say hey. It helps to know that people are at least giving the story a shot. 


	2. Detecting Mutant Signatures

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, Marvel does. And like last time the bastardization Evan Daniels is the WB's fault.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the review and the brotherhood will show.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Quickly pulling out a mutant detection device that he "borrowed" off a Friends of Humanity soldier in one of the first worlds he jumped to scan for other mutants. If they are going to school there should be quite a bit around here. He started with the X-Men, so they are all mutants good I hate it when one isn't, he spent extra time scanning the one normally known as Rogue, so no permanently borrowed powers.  
  
He then turned to face the school and examine the interior. Immediately picking up another dozen signatures he decided to focus on the five that seemed to be in one spot. Activating one of the options Forge added in the next world he was in he identified them by their normal code name. Avalanche, Quicksilver, Toad, Blob, this can't be right!, he had picked up one of the more "unstable" signature, as the device ticked off her normal nicknames—Boom Boom, Boomer, Meltdown, and Timebomb. For the love of all that is holy please let it be a Boomer or Meltdown, Boom Boom and Timebomb are not the kind of people that he was happy about meeting apparently they weren't exactly sane. Normally one of the parents' did it. I'll worry about her later let's check for Gambit. Detecting only Mystique's signature in a teen's form, not my concern, of course no Gambit figures that means I have only one person to help me take care of Daniels. Quicksilver.  
  
It'd probably be best if I introduced myself to the Brotherhood of this world first before heading to the mansion. Besides I want to see what Toad is like on this world. Though I still have to wait until they head home I'm kinda obvious out here. Oh well they can wait I should really finish my recon of this city.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: I know not much, it's hard for me to write really long chapters. Though the next should be Michael introducing himself to the brotherhood. 


	3. Discussing with the Brotherhood and plan...

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution and gratefully don't own Evan Daniels.  
  
A/N: Fine I will attempt a longer chapter. And so you understand Michael is wearing a modified version of the new recruit X-Man uniform the changes being: it's black instead of navy blue, silver instead of yellow, light blue where the red was, and a pair of black boots. (poetic license)  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
My recon was finished quickly as I discovered that there were no anti- mutant groups in Bayville and finding both the Brotherhood Boarding House along with Xavier's Institute. I doubt that anyone saw me considering I bent the light so it simply past through me, though someone may I have seen me although it is always written off as the light playing tricks with their eyes.  
  
I turned and headed back to the Brotherhoods' house in a lazy orbit. I needed information on both teams and the brotherhood appeared to have no leader and a very small group. Noticing that only Quicksilver was home I decided to make it an ambush and dove towards him.  
  
"What the hell?" were the only words Quicksilver managed to get out before I made his mouth vanish (A/N think Neo in the Matrix) "Mph mphhh mphhf!" "Oh shut up!" needing a place to trap the rest of the brotherhood I decided to wait inside their own home. Lifting Quicksilver off his feet, "Follow me—like you have a choice," the words I admit were to threaten him. The rest came home in ten minutes making it quite simple for me.  
  
Without warning I had them all pinned against the wall taking special precautions to have the wall mold around Avalanche's hands, and Boomer's hands or Boom Boom or whoever she was in this world, and to seal up Toad's mouth. I just sunk the Blob a few feet into the floor.  
  
"Now listen up because I'm only going to ask once—what are your real names?" I decided that the role of very evil would help right now, "Any volunteers?" Avalanche was the first to speak, "I'm Lance Alvers, who the fuck are you?!" I'm asking the questions here, Lance, anybody else?" Blob was next, "I'm Fred Dukes and they are Pietro Maximoff, Toad Tolensky (A/N I think I misspelled his last name), and Tabitha Smith." Turning towards Tabitha "And what's you code name?" She said in an unenthusiastic voice "It's Boom Boom." Great an unstable one. "Okay all of you listen up," I said as I grabbed a chair from their kitchen, my mutant powers are great and all unless you know me unconcious then well everything reverts to normal, "Now you are going to tell me all you know about the X-Men and don't worry I have all the time in the world."  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
The brotherhood was more than happy to tell me all they know about the 'X- Geeks', not exactly creative are they? So now I know they have close to twelve members at the moment not counting the three teachers and of course Professor Xavier. After listening to Pietro go on and on about how much Evan sucks, I had to reseal his mouth he talked way to damn fast (and yes there is a physical distance limit too to my abilities). I deemed that my best bet would be to infiltrate Xavier's school since I could hide my memories from the other worlds and just use one of my traditional personas that I use when I lie to telepath on a world. Of course considering my abilities cause reality to shift it is next to impossible to detect them with his cerebro unless he is using it to search for mutants.  
  
I guess I'll go introduce myself to his school.  
  
Having been kind enough to release the brotherhood before I left I mentioned as an afterthought, "You tell anyone who I am and you wish you never were born." Then I was flying towards the school still bending light around my body to make sure no one noticed me. I landed a few blocks from the school and decided it would be best if I walked to the institute's gates.  
  
Once I managed the nice little walk I decided that my powers would 'flare up' in front of the school causing the gates and the brick walls to be bent in very creative directions. Let's just say they were in a massive hurry to see who or what happened to the gates. When they found me I had 'collapsed' from use of my powers. In reality I just used a small injection to render me unconscious though it would keep my mental barriers up. I bet they're still wondering how I bent the gates or why they went back to normal once I was unconscious.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-  
  
A/N: I'm still trying to master the art of drawing these chapters out so they won't be so concise. Like always read and review please. 


	4. Waking up and meeting Multiple

Disclaimer: Same as the first three chapters.  
  
A/N: I almost forgot about him having to freak out over both NC and Beast, thanks InterNutter. Oh and thoughts are in _thought_.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The drug began to wear off as Michael noticed a conversation going on inside the room. _oh joy I'm in the infirmary! Might as well listen in_ "I don't what to tell you Charles," an intelligent sounding voice said, "he simply seems to have passed out I'm not even sure if it is linked to his mutant ability." "Thank you Hank, you will keep posted on his condition?" Xavier asked _I could never forget his calm and collected voice_ "Of course Charles, now you should go and get some rest yourself." _okay two people in the room Xavier and Hank, more than likely Hank McCoy, McCoy is a 50-50 of being human or a beast. I will have to react according to my surrounding and his appearance. If I don't they won't trust me._  
  
I slowly opened my eyes hoping the machines I was attached to wouldn't give away the fact that I was fully conscious just yet. _Great he's blue, this is always hard. I hate having to freak out over their appearance it makes me feel just as bad as them._ I decided to pull the groggy routine, "Where am I?" "You are in the infirmary inside the Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters." Xavier said in a calm and low voice. Sitting upright acting confused, "What? Where? What are you…AHHHH!" Of course Mr. McCoy was still in the room and I had just 'spotted' him. I'm just grateful that Lance let me take some of his clothes, better some that don't fit quite right than a X-Man uniform.  
  
"It's okay were not going to harm you," said the Professor, "Dr. McCoy is perfectly safe and very gentle." I decided to 'calm down' and sit back down on the bed, "Where am I?" "You are in the infirmary inside the Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. We found you collapsed outside our gates." Xavier said simply. "Yes I ran away from home, my parents they called me a…freak." I began to cry slightly as I told them what happened. "It's okay you're safe here," Xavier said. This entire time Hank was checking my vital signs.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
I had been out for close to twelve hours so by the time I had woken up the students had already headed off to school. I didn't really need to learn the layout of the Institute, since I've been here so often, the only thing I was concerned about was whether or not it Weapon X or Wolverine that was here. _Glad that it turned out to be Logan with the code name Wolverine_ So I spent the entire time watching TV in the theatre room until the students got back. In that time I learned that real names of the entire mutant class. Jamie was first to get home since he is in middle school, I was always thought of him as a younger brother mainly because not many people would pay attention to him.  
  
_Time to introduce myself_ I got off the couch and walked over to him, "Hey Jamie right?" "Yep that's me who are you?" "I'm Michael I just got here" "Cool" "So is it true that you plastered a few of the older mutants in the danger room?" _Gotta love Xavier he does after all knew it happened_ "Yep! They deserved it! Not letting me go in there with them!" "Why not Jamie?" "They said I was too little." "Well how about when they let me in you come with me?" "Really? That would be so cool!" "Great, and could you tell me when the others should get back?" "They should be here in about thirty minutes." "Thanks." "Not a problem." "Well I'll see you later Jamie." "Kay bye!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: Hey I'm getting better at writing these things longer. Please read and review! It would so make my day and night! Though I think I might skip over writing Michael introducing himself to the rest of the X-Men, mainly b/c I can't multitask that much. Until next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Guess what!?!? I don't own X-Men: Evolution. Or the X-Men in general for that matter.  
  
A/N: Thanx InterNutter for reviewing every chapter I've written up this point.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Michael had met all the students by midafternoon and knew most of their quirks before dinner. This Jean Grey had a habit of headhopping _good thing she'll pick up chosen memories from me_. Scott Summers was like always the leader and a giant boyscout. Kitty Pryde was an extremely intelligent, although ditzy, person. Kurt Wagner was like he always was exuberant, fun to be around, and like always they became friends immediately. Marie was extremely depressing, though we all know she just isn't happy that she can't touch anybody. Evan Daniels _god I hate him!_ was like always a screw up, I managed just enough friendliness to make sure he didn't suspect anything. And as far as I can tell, none of them are dating anyone or each other for that matter. (A/N: yes I know there are more than that, but frankly none of them spark my interest enough to write a little something about them.)  
  
When supper came around he heard how each of the students and teachers days went. It was all rather boring to me, considering that it was all very trivial matters and whatnot. They were extremely nice to me and asking all kinds of questions like: where was I from, how long have I been a mutant, and like always did I have a girlfriend. _Thank god they didn't ask for my last name_ I had to tell Professor Xavier that I couldn't remember to make my story plausible to him. And though I don't mind it always hurts me a little to lie to him.  
  
Tomorrow I start Bayville High School, and the funny thing is that I'm nervous.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: I know it isn't a lot, but I haven't exactly been encouraged by the reviews (InterNutter is an exception) so unless it changes this story may be concluded soon. Probably will anyway. 


	6. Spyke's Death

Disclaimer: I don't own them yadda, yadda, yadda, but hey who cares!  
  
A/N: Once again thank you InterNutter I've decided more or less where I want this story to go. Let's hope it works out that way.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Charles Xavier reversed his decision in the morning about Michael attending school especially when he discovered that he was not caught up and it wouldn't help for him to be there. I didn't care really whether or not I actually went to high school, it was Friday and it wouldn't of done me a lot of good anyway. But, today is different instead of watching news of this world or learning all I can I'm going to train with Wolverine. After breakfast I spent a couple hours in the Danger Room battling there mechanical devices (A/N is it just me or do they not have holographic projectors in there?) which proved to be somewhat of a challenge. Let me explain.  
  
After breakfast and the other students had headed off to school Wolverine informed me in a gruff voice, and I quote, "Come on Bub let's see what you can do" He started me off simple-simple duck and dodge of giant bludgeoning devices, a breeze really. Then things started getting dicey, I was now running a course which also included spikes from the floor and walls to climb over. (A/N think Avalanche during his time in the Danger Room) Of course those were easy to bend out of my way basically, no spikes would really pop out of the ground and the wall had a me-sized hole to let me pass through. (A/N yes loads of major cheating on his part) Then we started on the hard stuff, lasers all pointed at me, razor blades with serious attitude problems, and my personal favorite tentacles grabbing me! Of course I still beat and destroyed everything in my way around this time the Institute got a very distressing call.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Evan Daniels (A/N you knew he'd be back, but not for long!) had been given permission to go visit his family and friends back in NY City, even though it was a school day. He had gone out skateboarding by himself while he waited for school to get out when...it...happened. In a flash he was thrown off his board and didn't get up...ever.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The news was shocking to all, even Michael, they had just found Evan body. It appeared that he had suffered a very violent, bloody, and did I mention violent? death. It was rather shocking since he appeared to have suffered multiple stab wounds with many different objects. (I'll give you a hint it's a she and she is part of the Morlocks) _I don't believe this!_ I was shocked to say the least over this. We spent well over two hours consoling Ororo over the loss. This was the first time that I actually felt bad about Evans being dead, just barely though. I spent some time to myself after I finished listening to Xavier and Ororo. I had just gotten over it when Jamie got back from school. (A/N and expect Jamie to be one of the very few New Mutants to make an appearance)  
  
Jamie, of course, didn't know what to make of the news although he did try and make sure that Ororo was okay. I knew there wasn't much for him to do in that area so instead I decided to distract him with video games. The rest of the students came home some time while we were playing and after hearing the news each did their own way of mourning. I think the only other thing that surprised them that day was that I refused to let Jamie to be left out of anything. We spent a good three hours playing any game he wanted, with Kurt being the only one to come and watch, and play of course. Later, I knew that Ororo would want some peace and quiet so I talked to the Professor and he agreed to give me the money to take all of the teen X-Men to the movies. Everyone went off and saw what they wanted to see me, Jamie, Kurt, and Rahne saw _Kung Pow Enter the Fist_ . (at least I think that's the name) By the time we got back it was late enough that everyone decided to go to sleep.  
  
Tomorrow promises to be eventful.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: Now this is more my natural style, not as much external dialogue but plenty of internal and actions. Thank you again InterNutter, you are a true inspiration. Not to mention the Masks in my head helping with this story. ^.^ 


	7. Epilogue or End your choice

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, though Evan Daniels is dead and his corpse belongs to the WB.  
  
A/N: This will be the official end of the story, and it is only that b/c this story has lost its interest to me. Well lets get on with it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It had been a peaceful couple of months and the best part I haven't even shifted and there is literally nothing for me to do here. But let's recap the last few months so I can end this.  
  
Me and Jamie had become like brothers, not only in the fact that I let him tag along with the older kids but I showed him how to make the suggestion to do something so it would be like the others are tagging along.  
  
Kurt and me have been having a minor prank war, nothing serious and nothing that couldn't be easily cleaned up. And I helped him finally get a date with Kitty.  
  
Ororo finally got over Evans death, though I don't know why she took a month to do it.  
  
We have had a few new recruits: Dazzler, Gambit, and my personal favorite Polaris.  
  
Me and Allison have started dating and show no signs of losing interest in one another.  
  
Gambit had started dating Rogue though no one thought that would work until we discovered he could cancel her powers.  
  
Yeah I know this should be a lot longer going over in great detail Scott and Jean's life, but me personally I don't care enough to write it.  
  
Well I have to go. It Saturday and I wanna make sure I have a good spot in the commons room for Saturday morning cartoons. Kurt and Jamie should already be down there. Until later.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: Yes, I know sucky ending, but hey I just don't want to write it anymore. I promise my next story won't end up like this. Which if I can think it out right, will be a love story between Todd and a new character. Until later. 


End file.
